supernova
by amy rose cullen
Summary: bella did what edward told her she aborted renesmee. how will this affect there realationship. rated m for theme's and future lemon's please rate is a ongoing piece of work. will update as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

I lay on the bed shivering as Carlisle cold hand's worked fast on my numb stomach. I lay back and stared at the fluorescent light's in his office realising what I had just done, I'd aborted my own child not only mine but Edward's our impossible miracle. I knew the pain he had felt when he realised what he had done in his mind he saw it as him once again putting my life in danger. The honey moon had been the best I thought that I'd finally shattered Edwards's physically barrier's he had set up between me and him to keep me "safe" he seemed to have got over the bruises I'd got the first time round but now this, this was his worst nightmare that thing could have killed me he for sure wouldn't try and have sex with me ever again not until I couldn't conceive. When I was perfect and frozen at 18 and immortal. He probably could sense my upsettness but probably thought tit was because of what I had just done. He grasped my hand firmly in his pulled closer to me I could see the pain in his eye's now he thought I was upset about my abortion.

"Bella love I'm so so."

I cut him off "no Edward don't be sorry I wasn't upset about that I knew you were right it's just."

I glanced up at Carlisle I wasn't about to have this chat in front of my new father in law.

"Oh, sorry bell aim nearly done see oh all done." He said peacefully he finished up cleaning quickly then flitted from the room.

"it's just Edward I thought we had got somewhere on honeymoon I mean we had sex Edward you fulfilled your promise it's I know you won't have sex with me now till I'm vampire but if I'm new born and I can't feel thing's the same then I'd like to experience that again with you just it was amazing."

"Oh, baby look what I did to you" his hand gestured to the various bruise mark's across my pale skin. He swallowed and carried on. "You look like you've been attacked and I risked your life I did that to you did. You know it could have killed you." He ducked his head as if he was ashamed of his actions.

"I started to feel angry EDWARD LOOK AT ME! you and I are married we had sex like every other married couple on this earth and you don't think I didn't know there were risk's don't you realise I don't care I love you and even though you make that hard for me because you just don't let me give you any kind of physical gratitude ever it pains me and I don't know why all I know is that I love you I became Mrs. Cullen for you!"

He looked at me realising the pain and anger in my word's." I won't hurt you ever again ever Bella forgive me."

"I just said I did please Edward." A tear rolled down my cheek if I could move I would have pulled him into a hug but my anesthetised body was numb.

"Bella I need to hunt...i love you." with that he loped out the room the last thing i saw were his cold hard onyx eyes.

I heard the familiar tearing sound erupting from my chest as tear's flooded from my eyes then I felt a small pair of cold arm's wrapping around me.

"Oh Bella he's not mad at you really everything will be fine."


	2. ignored

I lay on the cold bed in mine and Edward's room the silk sheet's speckled with my tear's I must have been crying for some time because when I woke up the sun had set and it was pitch black out side the long glass window. Edward must be back by now, I clambered to the edge of the bed and teetered of the edge I hit the floor with a dull thud before could stand up a firm grasp was around my waist pulling me up

"Bella"

I stared dazed because of my head rush. "Mmmm I mumbled"

"How's your head? I'm sorry Alice isn't here if I'd know you were going to fall out of bed I would have been here quicker."

"Edward you were here the Millie second after I fell." And then I realised he was dripping wet his light blue shirt sticking to his cold pale skin.

"I've only just got through the door I had to go further out than I suspected seems like the over population of the deer in he area has been sorted" his eyes glinted with humour I knew what he had meant the Cullen's had hunted the deer back to a sustainable population.

"Oh, I thought you were erm ignoring me. You know angry with me about me asking about sex again. I thought you were upset."

"Bella! How could ignore you. You're my wife."

He beamed at the word wife I knew how much it meant to him saying that 108 year's of solidarity believing he would never find the one and now here I was saying that he was ignoring me I scolded myself inside I sounded like a nagging wife already and I'd only been married two weeks!

My stomach rumbled quite audibly I blushed and Edward laughed.

"Seems like I'm neglecting you m'dear, would you like to go out to eat? Bella Italia perhaps or maybe I could cook you something."

Edward you cook for me? I laughed and he looked hurt.

"Actually I've been learning to cook, it's only simple but I thought for as long as you're human you can't cook your own dinner all the time it just wouldn't be fair. But we can always go out and eat Bella you don't have to put up my cooking."

I'm good for now Edward I laughed he really was trying hard at the good husband thing. He loped off towards the door I wondered were he was going. He called softly to the member's of his family there was no reply. What was he up too?

He turned looking sombre "I thought whilst I was hunting that you fulfilled your part of the bargain and I thought that it would be selfish of me not to give you what you want but I swear to god Bella this is the last time I'll try whilst your human and if I hurt you that's it no if's no but's not until your a vampire."

I gasped as what he just said he was going to try for me last time. "Hmm give me two ticks Ed, human moment and all." I grinned at his sombre face.


	3. trust me

I came back into the room refreshed from my human moment he seemed to have calmed down a bit because he'd taken off his wet shirt. He looked up at me from underneath his long black lashes his warm golden eye's melting my leg's i felt every nerve in my body tingle. I moved closer to him and warm peach skin touch his cold skin i shivered with pleasure and as his teeth glided on my throat i heard him purr with pleasure, he flipped me over and he lay over me balancing his weight so that i wouldn't feel it. I kissed him hungrily as his eyes bore into mine i could feel the love and lust radiating off him and pressed myself closer to him he held me to his cold hard chest.

"Are you ready?" he sad breathlessly

"Even more than before, more than my wedding night." I whispered

And then he took me and we feel into the pleasurably rhythm.

After what felt like age's he softly let me go and layed his head on the silk pillow next to me he breathed in my hair and sighed. His eyes were changed to a black but it was a warm comftabl one with love still in it.

"Bella baby i think i need to go hunt." His gentle smile melted my heart.

"Sure, come back quick." I smiled back.

He quickly got dressed as i stared at his glorious body. Before he walked out the door he turned and winked i blew him a kiss and giggled.

I stepped into our black marble on suite i never got how big Edwards room had been when we were dating but it was actually massive the size of Charlie's kitchen and living room. I stepped closer to the mirror and lifted the light blue came i was wearing and gasped

I was expecting the large vicious purple bruises but there were not i blinked and they still were not there i turned and stared at my back. I had no bruises! My shocked expression soon became a smile i knew what this meant Edward was going to sleep with me again before i became a vampire i couldn't wait to see his face when he found out he hadn't hurt me oh this would mean so much for him. I grinned i was so incredibly happy. I was awaked from my bubble when i heard Edward's cell ringing from the bedroom. My curiosity kicked in Edward never left his cell i was relived when i saw the caller id it was Alice i breathed out.

"Hello"

"Oh hi Bella um is Edward there." Her soprano voice sounded slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Umm no you missed him he went hunting about half an hour ago, i thought you might know" i tried to laugh off the underlying worry i felt.

"Bella listen don't sleep with Edward again tonight just don't say you have a headache or something trust me just don't. Jazz and i will be there within two hours or so. Please Bella listen to me."

"Why!?" my voice rose pitch

And she was gone the line buzzed dead and fear sank through me


	4. getting involved in my buisness

Right on time two hour's later I heard tyres screech up the long gravel drive. Two doors's slammed and within seconded Alice was in my face she looked worried but was trying to hide it behind a slight smile.

"Where's Edward?" jasper questioned in his deep southern accent

"erm he's not back from hunting, tell me what this is about Alice I'm part of the family now you can't hide stuff to protect me I chose this so tell me now." I said in the only angry tone I could muster.

Alice turned to jasper and the back to me she exhaled a deep breath.

"Edward was really angry when he came back from hunting but I don't know why. He would have hidden it from you and because he was so happy he hadn't hurt you by sleeping with you he was going to give it another try. His anger must have taken over when all those emotions washed over him from sleeping with you and he hurt you really bad Bella bad enough for him not forgive himself. I didn't want my brother to go through that so I called you I'm sorry I worried you so much."

My mouth popped in a small O

"so how long he been gone darlin?" jasper questioned me again I never realised how comforting his southern voice was.

"erm, well you rang like fifteen minutes after he'd gone so about two hour's and half."

I wasn't really around when Edward went hunting so I didn't know what a normal length of time to take was. Jasper shrugged so I guessed it must have been a reasonable length of time. I sat perched on the couch and tried to come to terms with how much Alice had just saved my marriage if Edward had hurt me as much as she said he would have even though I known the risk's he would have become a recluse and our relationship would have never been the same no matter how much I forgave him.

I turned to Alice and asked in a small voice "please don't tell Edward, he won't take it as a could have you know changeable future he will see it as a near miss."

Alice turned to me with warm eye's "I wasn't going to tell him Bella." And smiled a warm comforting smile.

"oh and I bought you the most darling of dresses when I was shopping with jazz it will look darling with your tan." She beamed at me

I smiled politely sensing a Bella Barbie session coming soon and got up to get myself a soda I almost turned to ask if they wanted one out of habit Alice for sore this and chuckled and said not one for me and I don't think jazz will have one either we both burst into a fit of giggles jasper simply looked confused but was overcome with our giggling and we all stood there giggling.

We were still giggling when Edward came in with a face of thunder I stifled my laugh's and realised he looked really mad madder than when James and Victoria had tried to kill me. Me, jasper and Alice all turned to look at him he was dripping wet top slightly ripped he was fresh from the hunt so what had got him so mad. I knew what jasper was going to and so did Edward.

"DON'T FUCK WITH MY EMOTION'S JASPER." I flinched when Edward's voice roared

"where is Carlisle I need to see him now?" His tensed voice questioned jasper

"he's not here ed; he's still at the concert with esme in Seattle."

"you know they won't be back for hour's Edward it's there wedding anniversary. Now tell me what the hell is going on?"

Edward glanced at me acting as I hadn't been there through his little charade. He then turned back to Alice.

"the wolves just took it upon themselves to tell me that if I bite not kill Bella that we will have a war on our hands because it break's a treaty rule."

He looked absolutely furious.

"I knew this would be a problem, I knew wall along Edward that we would have to move away when I do change I've accepted that."

I know Bella but it's just there still getting involved in our business it doesn't half piss me off.

I secretly knew who he meant by they and I knew the wolves wouldn't be enforcing this rule so hard if there alpha wasn't in love with me I was so pissed with Jake how dare he still get involved in my life when he had chosen to cut me out of his for marrying the love of my life. This wasn't my Jake this was the idiot angry Jake that really pissed me off.

Edward strolled across the room and picked me up and cradled me in his arm's he kissed my jaw and breathe in my scent off my hair and I breathed in the fresh rain and pine smell off his wet t-shirt.

I giggled slightly and he looked down at me eyebrows raised "ed, your really wet ha-ha I think you need to change your getting dirt on me ew." I had tear's in my eye's from laughing at him I didn't actually know why it was so funny I guess I was just having a euphoric moment.

"would you like to join me miss Cullen." He asked seductively

Alice piped in "no thanks' ed I only see you as a brother I don't really want to have a shower with you." She and jasper burst into laughter and I blushed.

Edward turned round with a sly smile. "Alice darling you don't know what you're missing."

He winked at her

"oh I think I do I see and hear everything." She smiled back

"ENOUGH." I shouted I didn't really want them discussing my sex life in front of me like that is was hard enough knowing that they literally heard everything they didn't have to rub it in too.

Edward picked me up and whisked me upstairs' to his black marble on suite.


End file.
